ilderonfandomcom-20200213-history
Heimsdale
"We serve as the light of this broken continent. Without the order Heimsdale provides, darkness would spread from shore to shore. We stand steadfast against the plagues of the Archblight, the heresy of the Kyans, the crimes of the Clutch, and the fear of the Vale. We stand." '--Admiral Kalsin Eildor, ''Heimsdale Navy Creeds, 985 AE.''' Overview Heimsdale began as an Ardorserii colony. After the tierii broke free of their work camps and fled eastward, a line of aristocracy formed a militia and hunted the tierii into the desert. Most of the surrounding territories joined in the campaign and cut their ties with Ardorserii, forming the new sunserii nation of Heimsdale. Heimsdale is a forward nation of the Sunserii. They are a military front against the Archblight, Darkin, and Milserii. They have some of the most well trained fighters in the world. Leadership King Jorven Rubystone, the Sword of the Sun and the Light Against Darkness. King Jorven Rubystone has expanded Heimsdale's rule in the region of Galken. With a 45 year long rule, he is one of the longest reigning mortal monarchs of Ilderon and is beloved by the people of Heimsdale. The throne of Heimsdale is inherited by bloodline and the wise king has prepared his daughter, Princess Paeline Rubystone, to rule in his stead. King Jorven's rule can be summarized by an embrace of all the characteristics of Heimsdale as a nation. He has allowed the Chantries of the Four Ascended to practice within Heimsdale, but he is a staunch supporter of the Sunyith and the Given Wills--although neither religion holds as much political power in Heimsdale as they do in their respective country. The sole principle that moves King Rubystone is the eternal hunt, and he never allows Heimsdale to relent in their goal to remove Tierii from the face of Ilderon. Hobbies Swordplay Martial Dances Singing Solserii Noble Families Nearein The Nearein family is an ancient name, drawing lineage all the way back to the councils of Serii's Dawn. The Solserii family uprooted itself during the Second Shattering and left Seadale to venture into unknown waters and eventually settling the colony of Swordhaven. During the Kyic Wars the Nearins would be the first to realize Heimsdale's need to break free from Ardorserii and be a self-sustaining independent nation. The Nearins remain one of the most powerful families in Heimsdale. They often concern themselves with self-survival and maintaining power within their city of Swordhaven. The current leader of the Nearein family is Port Master Akyssa Nearein. Rubystone The Rubystones are the current reigning monarchs of Heimsdale. The family has been the ruling dynasty for the past 202 years. As their name suggests, many members of the family hold high ranking positions in the Ruby Alliance. Several family members have even served as the Master of Standards in recent years. The Rubystones are not the most powerful family in terms of resources, but Heimsdale remains incredibly loyal to their monarchs and the faith and loyalty of their people has allowed the family to steer themselves out of hard times. Currently the family is headed by Lord Yansten Rubystone, elder brother to King Jorven Rubystone. Alerii At one point, the Alerii family was the youngest and newest name among the ancient Solserii families of Heimsdale. The family has been residing in Heimsdale for nearly 300 years. Before that they were Ardorian nobility. The family moved to Heimsdale to answer the growing threat the Archblight posed and contribute to the front against the dangerous Tierii. The family contributed what they could and made a name for themselves through military service, however, the family's place in Heimsdale would forever be cemented when Soyesa Alerii ascended to godhood as one of the Four Ascended from amidst their ranks. The family still prides themselves on military service and follows the teachings of the Four Ascended. The current family leader is Commander Balesin-Sunus Alerii. Notable Places Swordhaven Swordhaven serves as the capitol of Heimsdale. The city is a massive fortified cove on the western shores of Heimsdale. Swordhaven was one of the first Ardorian colonies that would later break free of the nation. The expeditions that settled Swordhaven were started and funded by the Nearein family. Over time and due to the constant threats of outside forces against other settlements, Swordhaven grew to be a powerful bastion in the region. Murkwaters Murkwaters is the southern-most settlement of Heimsdale. The town was a ship building port meant to be a safe harbor and close harbor for Nozeram forces. The constant attacks from the Darken Vale on behalf of the Undying Empress, Elizabeth the Redeemed, have made fortifying and holding the city extremely difficult. In addition to pressures from the Darken Vale, the town is constantly is the first in danger of any threats from the Archblight that might break through Nozeram's blockade. As such, occupation and ownership of Murkwaters is constantly changing with each season between Heimsdale, Nozeram, the Darken Vale, and the Archblight. The Forest of Yonbaharen The large forest in the southeast of Heimsdale grows over the ruins of the Kyic Empire. Many different tribes that were once apart of the empire find refuge amidst the trees. In recent years, several clans of giants have laid claim to the forest. The Heimsdale military keeps an eye on the region but Giants have subjugated the many different yandars of the region and pay the King tribute. As such, Heimsdale recognizes them as Solserii and mostly leaves them to their own devices so long as they defend the border when called upon. Fort Firerise Massive fortress dedicated to watching the nearby Earthfire.